Cherry Blossom
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Shanniang dan Yinping selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua, tapi pada akhirnya tidak seperti apa yang diimajinasikan oleh mereka/bad summary/DLDR


**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **jangan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Romance sho-ai

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** DW punya Koei

Cherry Blossom

Selamat Membaca

Cao Pi sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah, Cao Pi melihat seseorang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, Cao Pi berjalan mendekat. Cao Pi membulatkan matanya, dari dekat orang itu terlihat sangat cantik saat rambutnya diurai. Cao Pi menyentuh rambut orang itu, halus ... rambutnya bagaikan sutra yang tenun dengan baik. Cao Pi melirik kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siswa selain dirinya dan orang didepannya.

Chu

Cao Pi mencium kening orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dari kejauhan ada dua perempuan yang melihatnya, dua perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apakah endingnya akan bahagia?" tanya perempuan dengan hitam panjang diikat _twin tails_.

"Hehe, pasti, mereka berdua sudah memndamnya sejak lama bukan?" balas perempuan dengan rambut bob coklat.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka berdua."

"Ya!"

Nama kedua perempuan itu adalah Yinping dan Shanniang, mereka berencana untuk memantau Cao Pi sama gebetannya, diimajinasi mereka Cao Pi akan menembak di bawah pohon sakura dengan romantis tapi tidak tahu kenyataannya seperti apa nanti. Yinping berlari mendekati orang itu, lalu jongkok dihadapannya.

"Zhao Yun! Bangun, sebentar lagi masuk, kalau kita telat nanti dimarahi oleh Pa Xiahou Dun." Yinping menggoyangkan badan Zhao Yun sedikit keras.

"Hn?" Zhao Yun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Yinping? Kenapa kamu tau kalau aku tertidur disini?"

" _Feeling_." jawab Yiing sembari tersenyum, sebenarnya Yinping udah tau kalau Zhao Yun saat istirahat makan siang suka tidur di bawah pohon sakura, dan fakta Cao Pi suka ke halaman belakang sekolah itu karena dirinya memberitahu kalau Zhao Yun suka tidur disana.

Zhao Yun berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Shanniang juga ada?"

Shanniang hanya melambaikan tangan pada Zhao Yun.

Mereka bertiga pun ke kelas 3-3, di dalam sana sudah ramai ... yang membuat ramai sebenarnya itu Gan Ning sama Ling Tong yang tiap hari debat ga jelas, seperti memperdebatkan perbedaan kolor dan boxer dan lain sebagainya.

"Pa Xiahou Dun sudah otw!" lapor sang ketua kelas, Zhou Yu.

Siswa yang belum duduk di bangkunya langsung grasak grusuk ke bangku masing-masing.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan pintu, Yinping menyadari kalau Zhao Yun sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Yinping langsung nyolek punggung Shanniang dari belakang. Shanniang langsung menengok ke Yinping.

"Ssstt ... Zhao Yun kayaknya lagi memperhatikan seseorang." bisik Yinping.

"Hooo," Shanniang ngeliat ke Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun ngeces. "Yinping, tapi Zhao Yun ngeces, mungkin dia belum makan terus ngeliat bekel punya orang."

"Eh? Tapi aku liat Zhao Yun menatap Cao Pi."

Shanniang langsung membuat huruf X dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia menatap roti yang ada di dalam kotak bekel Cao Pi."

Yinping langsung ngangguk-ngangguk, lalu menjentikkan jari di depan muka Zhao Yun. "Bentar lagi Pa Xiahou Dun dateng, sadar."

"Ma-maaf, aku lupa membawa bekel, dan sekarang aku lapar."

"Kasian sekali, saat pulang kita ke kafe yuk."

"A-ayo." Zhao Yun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

 _Yes_ , batin mereka berdua senang.

Setelah Xiahou Dun masuk, dan mulai mengajar. Yinping yang notabene duduk bersebelahan dengan Cao Pi, Yinping menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil, lalu memberikan kertas itu ke Cao Pi. Cao Pi membaca kertas itu dengan wajah datar. Yinping menggaruk pinggir kepalanya, sepertinya tidak tergerak hatinya, pikir Yinping. Tetapi pemikiran itu langsung hilang saat melihat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya Cao Pi membentuk huruf O.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba, Yinping sama Shanniang sedang menunggu Zhao Yun selesai piket, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, berdiri Cao Pi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Seingatku, dia tidak memakan bekalnya tadi siang." bisik Yinping.

"Mungkin sengaja."

Tak berapa lama Zhao Yun keluar dari kelas.

"Maaf, aku lama ya?"

"Tidak kok, ayo kita be-" perkataan Shanniang terputus ketika Cao Pi berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Zhao Yun, aku masih punya bekal, makanlah denganku di halaman belakang sekolah."

"Ahahaha," Shanniang tertawa garing. "Zhao Yun kamu makan sama Cao Pi aja sana."

"Tapi kali-"

"Sudah-sudah." Yinping mendorong Zhao Yun ke arah Cao Pi. "Dadah~" Yinping menarik Shanniang ke arah yang berlawanan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh sembari sedikit menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan Cao Pi, dan Zhao Yun sudah pergi. Mereka membuntuti Cao Pi sama Zhao Yun, Yinping sama Shanniang nyumput di balik semak-semak yang agak jauh dari TKP, namun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kalo ga salah hari ini tuh Zhao Yun latihan lempar lembing buat lomba nanti?"

"Iya, perasaanku ga enak, seperti akan ada yang datang."

"Hei, kalian melihat Zhao Yun tidak?"

Shanniang sama Yinping terkejut mendengar suara Wen Yang dari belakang, Yinping langsung berlari ke arah Wen Yang dengan kecepatan penuh, lalu memukul perut Wen Yang keras. Wen Yang terjatuh, dia merintih kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ssstt ... kami sedang melakukan ritual suci, Zhao Yun bakal ke lapangan 10 menit lagi."

"Ta ... pi, Pa Dian Wei ba ... bakal marah kalau dia terlambat."

"Pa Dian Wei tinggal disogok pake wig bakal selesai permasalahannya."

Yinping kembali ke spotnya meninggalkan Wen Yang kesakitan.

"Zihuan makasih atas makanannya."

"Sama-sama."

Entah mengapa Shanniang ke _triggered_ , _baru kali ini gua denger Zhao Yun manggil Cao Pi pake nama itu._

"Semangat, latihannya." Cao Pi mencium kening Zhao Yun.

Mukanya Zhao Yun langsung memerah.

Kedua siswa perempuan yang sedang menonton adegan itu langsung ke _triggered_. Cao Pi sama Zhao Yun sudah mau pergi dari halaman belakang, setelah beberapa berjalan Zhao Yun sadar kalau ada Yinping sama Shanniang di balik semak-semak.

"Kalian ngapain disana?"

"Nyari kecebong." jawab Yinping asal.

Zhao Yun terlihat bingung, tapi ya sudahlah, Zhao Yun tau kalau dua temannya itu kadang suka ga beres.

End

Hmmm agak susah bikin mereka berdua entah kenapa…

Maaf kalo kurang gimana gimana :")

Bahasanya aneh lagi :")

Harusnya judul itu buat Nobuyuki sama Yukimura tapi yasudahlah :vv


End file.
